tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ryoshi Dawson
Ryoshi Dawson (born 1978), born Ryoshi Tenzo, is a major character in Clockwork and a supporting character in The IT Files. Originally with the Japanese Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA), Ryoshi was later recruited by her future husband Scott Dawson to work for the Paradise Foundation. Eventually the two helped bring the entire Foundation down and retired in Brazil, marrying and creating Utopia Holdings. Biography Ryoshi Tenzo was born in Tokyo, Japan. Her father and mother were both executive for a metal works company and traveled often for buisness. This left Ryoshi in the care of her loving aunt who was her mom' s sister. Her aunt never having children of he own raised Ryoshi as if she was her own child. When she was seventeen Ryoshi's beloved aunt was killed in the 1995 sarin gas attack. This devestated her as she had spent most of her childhood with the woman. From that point on Ryoshi's relationship with her parents was rocky at best, though both her parents were home for the remainder of her senior year, Ryoshi never really bonded with them. Upon graduating high school Ryoshi was accepted into the National Defense Academy of Japan in Yokosuka, Kanagawa. It was an unlikly route of study for beauitful smart young woman like herself but she felt it was something she needed to do for the aunt that raised her. It'll be nearly five years before Ryoshi would return to Tokyo. She graduated the National Defense Academy with the rank of lieutenant and served in Japan's Army intelligence divison for two years acheiving the rank of captain before retiring. Ryoshi was only out of the military for two weeks before she was recruited by the PSIA where she was assigned to the anti-terrorist unit. There she worked night and day hunting the people similar as to those who had murdered her aunt. Ryoshi often worked eighteen hour days only taking a break when she was ordered to by her superiors. Her personal life was non-existant as work was everything to her, she went through several boyfriends before she decided to try her hand with the same sex, where she went through several girlfriends as well. The biggest factor being her work life. Eventually Ryoshi's work caught up to her and she began to feel burned out and saw the battle that she was fighting everyday was a losing and never ending one thanks to government buracrats. Eventually Ryoshi switched to the private sector taking a job with her friend and crush Scott Dawson. Scott and Ryoshi had arranged it so that she would be killed in the line duty, severing any ties that she had to her home country. She served secretly as Scott's right hand woman during the Paradise Foundation's operation to kiddnap and chip world class super models in order to turn them to ideal lovers for the rich. Though Alexis Sutherland was recruited to lead the team that performed the kidnappings it was actually Ryoshi who planned out the operations and made sure they went down without a hitch. In the end Alexis, her teammates and Ashley Tisdale were all chipped for their failures. Ryoshi was promoted and now was second to only Scott Dawson. Ryoshi found herself running all of the Foundation's field operations in their quest to take over the world. The Foundation would not succeed and though it was believed that the Interpol task force had successfully stopped them it was indeed Scott and Ryoshi who really took the evil organization down. Shortly afterward Scott and Ryoshi would marry and relocate to Utopia Towers in Caxias Do Sul, Brazil. There the couple owned Utopia Holdings and made millions. This is on top of the milliions that the couple already aquired. Like Scott Dawson, Ryoshi Tenzo is very rich and powerful. Though married Ryoshi still tends to look out for her husband's best interest as she had down when they worked together. When Ashley Tisdale escaped Ryoshi was back running a field team to stop the mad woman. With the help of her nephew, her and Scott were able to re-capture the now mad scientist. During this time she made a close bond to Chloe Noi who lacked a mother figure for most of her life. She and Chloe got a long well together in their short time, Ryoshi seeing potential in the girl and Chloe seeing herself in the older woman. Inventions * Electro-Static Rounds Special Ammunition (with Scott Dawson) Relationships Family * Scott Dawson, Husband * Tucker Holmes, Nephew Collection * Alexis Sutherland * Veronica Estes * Izel Cortez * Naoko Kobayashi * Karen Draskal * Mary Beth Talbot * Torre Myers * Jessica Drew * Susan Richards * Janet Van Dyne * Heather Douglas * Monica Rambeau * Carol Danvers * Natalia Romanova * Adrianna Dashkov * Teresita Zuniga * Sarita Delgado * Rosalina Vasquez * Leslie Schulz (formerly) * Ashley Tisdale (formerly) * Jennifer Yates (formerly) Employees * Joo-Hyun Seo * Tae-Yeon Kim * Soo-Yeon Jung * Soon-Kyu Lee * Mi-Young Hwang * Hyo-Yeon Kim * Yuri Kwon * Soo-Young Choi * Yoona Im Friends * Chloe Noi Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Scott's Story * Clockwork Paradise * Clockwork World * Clockwork Revenge Part III * The IT Files: Jennifer's Art * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * The IT Files: Ryoshi's Experiment * The IT Files: Scott's Business * The IT Files: Scott's Annoyance * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes Trivia * Ryoshi's appearance is based on that of actress Maggie Q. * Though she has a strong interest females as lover her true passion lies with the opposite sex. * She enjoys being frozen and frequently falls for Scott's Type-7 tricks on purpose. * Hates being on boats and the water. * One of the best shots out of all the characters in the entire Tuckerverse, including others skilled at shooting. Category:Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:Paradise Foundation